marcbrownsarthurfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur's Family Feud
2019 June 7 1999 VHS # 2019 June 7 # Get Well Soon # Mama's Girl # D.W.'s Bossy Boots # I'Am Not Going Synopsis by KorraIsBack,Dave,Harada_Tekken Comments by aardvarky_tarrlok, ,Jeriah02,Majordomo_arthur,DetectiveSokka, & Bloomdream_girl. see http://aardvarkcious.tumblr.com Arthur's watching TV. He's flipping channels, not much is on. *''First is a news report: A reporter is standing in front of a bombed out building stalking about an ongoing war in some distant country.'' *''Next up is a heated political debate.'' *''Then it's the Freddie Sprangler show. He's asking Sosha how she felt when she found out Ethel had run off with her husband, stolen all her money and burnt down her house. A fist fight breaks out.'' "Gee, it seems like the whole world is fighting" Arthur comments. D.W. interrupts, Arthur tells her not now, because he's busy. Arthur: If people just acted… ...he begins but D.W. is back. He yells louder at her this time. This goes on a few more times, D.W. getting more insistent, Arthur getting louder. Finally he gets his line out. Arthur: If people just acted like one big family there'd be more peace in the world. He and D.W. glare across the room at each other. * * * Arthur's Family Feud * * * We're in the kitchen, Dad is hard at work, sweating over some cooking, and looking worried. The timer goes off and we see him elatedly hastening Mom into the kitchen proclaiming that she's about to see the most beautiful, most glorious creation ever cooked, the David L. Read Super Soufflé. He opens the kitchen door and screams. There in the kitchen is a very happy Pal licking soufflé off the floor and a very guilty looking Arthur and D.W. immediately pointing fingers at one another. Mom orders them both into the living room , she actually looks pretty angry this time. Arthur and D.W. are still refusing to cooperate, trying to pin the blame on each other. Dad loses it; he looks absolutely miserable. Dad: No TV for both of you for 2 months!. Both kids claim this is unfair. Dad:That's it,three months! This time Mom steps in, maybe that is a little harsh... Dad turns to her. Dad: Four months! He stops and looks a little shocked realizing he's shouting at his wife then groans "Oh forget it", and mopes away. Mom sends the kids off to their rooms until they're ready to discuss this problem properly. Arthur and DW wonder if this will supersede their previous plans of D.W. going to the petting zoo with the Tibbles and Arthur going to the new Bionic Bunny Arcade. Up in his room Arthur grumbles about his predicament. Of course it's all D.W.'s fault -- he'll probably be blamed for everything she does for the rest of his life. ---- He imagines himself standing in a bedroom with D.W. surrounded by Crazy Bus paraphernalia. *''Rugs'' *''Curtains'' *''Clothes'' *''Decorations'' *''You name it...'' He asks D.W. where she got so much Crazy Bus stuff. Suddenly the door bursts open and police swarm in. Finally, they've caught the "Crazy Bus Thief" red-handed! They grab hold of Arthur and drag him away. Apparently D.W. had set everything up in his room to make it appear as if he were the culprit. The horror isn't over yet however. Arthur further imagines himself in jail as a result of this bust. He's sitting on a bench playing the harmonica. D.W. comes in to visit him, informing him Mom and Dad wouldn't come, they were too ashamed. Arthur proclaims his innocence but D.W. ignores him. Since he's in for 15 years, she thought he might like a little music to help pass the time. She pushes a cassette player over to him, switching it on to play the Crazy Bus song. Arthur screams and D.W. leaves laughing. ---- Meanwhile, D.W. is laying on her bed howling. Suddenly something clatters on her window and she goes to look. It's the Tibbles wanting to know if she is going to the petting zoo with them later. She doesn't know, at the moment she's being punished for something Arthur did. Tommy and Timmy can understand that, they frequently get blamed for each others wrongdoings. Predictably they begin to argue over who gets the blame most often. They end up rolling around on the ground wrestling. D.W. wonders if this is the way she and Arthur will be forever. D.W. imagines them both as elderly folk in wheelchairs residing in a nursing home. They're arguing loudly and crashing their wheelchairs into each other. D.W. and Arthur go into the hallway at the same time. Arthur says he's been thinking and he's decided it's time to do the right thing. D.W. agrees -- he should admit he's guilty. Arthur yells that no, she's the one that needs to confess. Mom, working on the computer hears them and mutters they'll just have to get to the bottom of this. She sets them down at the table. Dad's there as well. They will get to do the things they want to do if they can discuss this out and reach some sort of solution. They will listen to each side in turn. They can draw illustrations to help explain what they want to express. After the inevitable argument over who will go first, they flip a coin (D.W.'s idea) and Arthur wins. He starts drawing. We see the usual stick figure drawings playing out Arthur's story as he talks. Now it's D.W.'s turn. She's surprised they aren't all asleep as that's what usually happens when people listen to fairy tales! D.W. worries that her drawing ability will impede the credibility of her story. It's decreed she may use props instead, and she scurries off to her room to get them. It takes a while, but she had to get the perfect items to represent everyone involved. *''She plunks down a hideous troll doll as Arthur.'' *''D.W. herself is represented by a Princess Bunny doll.'' *''Pal is represented by Mary Moo Cow which Arthur retorts to that subject, whom it's not even the right gender.'' Things get underway objections aside. The figures come to life and act out DW's description of events. Arthur immediately begins to object to the story, Mom pulls out a referee whistle and blows it, silencing the pair of them. She states the basic facts. No one saw the soufflé fall but they were both in the kitchen when it happened. She looks under the table. Both D.W. and Arthur are wearing socks. It's slippery in the kitchen in only socks she reminds them. Both kids think about this fact. Hmmm, maybe no one is to blame; they could both have some responsibility in this situation. Now, what should they do for their father? They both apologize hastily and rush off hoping they aren't too late for their previous engagements. Mom looks and Dad but he just shrugs. He's thinking "too little too late" is my guess. Arthur and D.W. come downstairs to tell their parents they're headed out. Dad's sitting on the couch eating ice cream and watching cooking on TV. Both kids note how depressed Dad is. Maybe there is something they could do to help... Arthur and D.W. go to the kitchen and start to work trying to cook a soufflé to replace the one they destroyed. D.W. is in charge of separating egg whites which she concludes to mean the shells. They begin to argue about that and the correct pronunciation of "soufflé". Dad on the couch hears them fighting again and wanders in to see what's going on now. D.W. tries to explain that they are making him a "Shoe-fay". It doesn't sink in at first then he realizes what they're saying. He gets very excited and starts bustling around the kitchen confiding that nutmeg is his secret ingredient. Later, the family is seated around the table with a puffy little soufflé set in the middle. Mom is impressed, it's the most beautiful thing he's ever cooked. No it isn't he corrects, sounding a little fatalistic. It's the most beautiful thing THEY'VE ever made. With that they all stab the soufflé with their forks to deflate it. The End For those who don't know it, soufflé really IS difficult to make. It involves whipping up eggwhites as much as possible to trap air and encourage it to rise. So much as sneezing in a room with a cooking soufflé will make it fall. That is all.... Category:Episodes Category:Warner, Home Video, 1999, VHS